Coffee Beans
by TotalFangirl985782
Summary: Human A/U. When college student Alfred F. Jones gets a job at a little Spanish coffeehouse, he has no idea that he'll begin a Romance unlike he's ever had before. Especially when he discovers his new lover's dirty, bloody past. Smut at some point, rating will change to M. Lots of other pairing cameo's and this is the first part of my new series, "Café". Romerica.
1. Overworked Coworkers

**A/N So this is a little collab roleplay I did with a friend of mine** **, MissMayheM1300,** **which I hope you will enjoy as much as we do! This pairing doesn't get enough lovin' 3 :3**

 **She roleplayed as Lovino, and I did Alfred's parts. Make sure to check out her other stuff!**

* * *

"Dude, you don't have to stare at me so hard." Alfred laughed. "You look like I've grown an alien head or something. I'm just changing!" He laughed again, pulling on his uniform in the break room. You were supposed to get dressed at home, but Alfred hadn't had time to today without being late. That's why he was currently changing in the break room with his coworker, Lovino Vargas, keeping watch. They were both baristas at this little Spanish coffee shop and attended the same college, though they weren't roommates or anything. They both had their own places.

"What, I know I'm hot, but you're staring pretty hard." The All-American boy laughed, fastening his cufflinks.

"Well, there's nothing else to look at, so why not choose the funniest thing I could possibly think of?" Lovino scowled at the idiot across the room who was almost always late and always slacking off here at work. Why the boss kept him, he had no idea.

"Suuuuuure." Alfred laughed. "You were totally checking me out!" He pretty much yelled, putting his arm around his coworker and laughing obnoxiously.

Lovino rolled his eyes and sipped his now cold coffee. This happened quite frequently and he wondered why he hadn't punched the annoying American right in the face yet.

"Just shut up and get to work. I still have a while before my shift starts but you just had to go and be late." He muttered, agitated.

"Oh wah wah wah, I'm totally fine! The boss saw that I was here so it's chill, you know?" Alfred laughed loudly again. He bent over, hands on his hips, and looking Lovino in the eye. "Hmmmm..." He said, staring at him.

Lovino blushed slightly under the scrutinizing eyes of his coworker. Did he have something on his face? "Can I...help you?"

"Yep. It's official. You're totally in love with me!" He laughed, slapping Lovino on the shoulder. "It's cool brah, it's normal; I am _super_ hot after all, AHAHAHAHAHA!" He burst into hot laughter, ruffling his co-workers' hair before pinning on his nametag, getting ready to walk out the door onto the floor. Alfred was right, he was 'super hot,' but that mouth of his had a tendency to turn people off.

Lovino crushed the small plastic cup in his hand, rubbing his temples and standing up, sluggishly making his way toward the counter for his shift.

Throughout the day, he stole glances at the dumb blonde, envious of how he was so happy and self-confident, while he himself always seemed to be grumpy and hating life.

Alfred made people's coffees and croissants all day, being generally peppy and flirty throughout his shift. He was a good server, if a bad co-worker, and he made a lot of tips. He winked at Lovino when he got the 9th girl's cell-phone number of the day.

Lovino rolled his eyes as he walked back into the kitchen after delivering coffee to several tables. At least he didn't have to talk much to customers, not that they wanted to talk to him anyway. He picked up another full tray with orders and made his way back out of the kitchen, only to bump into said blond and sending the coffee flying.

Alfred _somehow_ managed to catch one of the coffees out of the air, but there was just too many of them. The rest splattered on the floor. Alfred looked up at him, shocked.

Lovino's face was beet red as he quickly turned to go get a mop. "Sorry..." He mumbled. His self-loathing had just hit an all-time high, embarrassing himself in front of his snobby coworker like that…

"It's fine, don't worry about it," He said, unexpectedly not being snobby. He handed the coffee he had caught to Lovino. "You make some more, I'll clean up this mess..." He said, going to get a mop. He came back and ruffled his 'friends' hair.

"Don't worry, it happens to the best of us. I'll cover it from my pay, so you don't need to worry." He said, wanting to help. Alfred really couldn't afford doing that, but his co-worker didn't need to know that, and he wanted to be supportive….

Lovino looked down at the coffee stained floor, nodding before returning to the kitchen to make more coffee. He exited shortly after, another full tray in hand. He made sure to be extra careful and not bump into anything while he continued serving, taking glances at Alfred mopping up his mess.

Alfred looked up and gave him one of those award-winning smiles, as if to say, "It's no big deal, I got you, brah," in a happy-go-lucky way.

Lovino kept taking longer and longer glances at Alfred that day as they switched jobs and he took the register. The rest of the shift went smoothly, and the minute his shift ended, he yanked off his apron and headed out the door.

"Lovino wait! You can't leave yet!" Alfred called, getting his attention. "I need you…"

The Italian stopped in his tracks, shooting a confused look at Alfred. "Excuse me?"

"Come over here... I need you..." he said, gesturing for him to come closer.

Lovino warily moved toward Alfred, his body in a defensive posture. "Yes, Alfred?" he asked, finally reaching the blond.

"You forgot to clock out," he said first. "Also, I need you to help me go over the ledger really quickly... I'm… not so good with the numbers..." He confessed, looking down.

Lovino sighed in relief and gave a small smile. "Of course, Alfred." He went back inside and quickly returned to the break room, sliding his card through and properly clocking out. "Okay, Alfred, time to give you a little lesson in simple math."

Alfred blushed. "Ah... I'm sorry for asking you to do this..."

"You're fine, Alfred." Lovino ran the numbers and gave Alfred small bits of advice on how to make sure the information was correct. Once all was done and everything was cleaned, Lovino was once again making his way home, although later than he had liked.

Alfred waved goodbye, watching him leave. He still had to clean up a little before he could leave, so he got to work so he could finally leave.

Lovino went home and the house was already dark, meaning his brother was asleep as he unlocked the door. He climbed the stairs in the big dark house and made his way into his room, flopping tiredly on his bed. "Ugh, I hate working, I hate coffee, I hate people..." He thought back to his day at work. "And I especially HATE that stupid American..."

Alfred finally made his way home when it was already dark outside. He hated walking alone in the dark... It terrified him. He didn't like the dark period, just like he didn't like tight spaces. He finally made it home and turned on the lights. He wished his brother would come back. He thought back to his day, and the clumsy Italian he worked with.

" _He's kinda cute when he gets embarrassed_ ," Alfred thought, heating himself up some leftovers for dinner and getting ready for bed.


	2. White Knight in the Dark Light

Lovino had dreamless sleep last night, nearly screaming at his phone when the alarm went off. He had to go to work. " _Accidenti_...I hate people..." However, he had made a commitment, so he reluctantly got up and put on his uniform.

Alfred had slept for only around three hours the night before. He had stayed up with his thoughts all night. He got ready as per usual and somehow remained chipper. He actually got to work way early for once, and was sitting there sipping coffee when Lovino entered.

Lovino entered with a slouch, his absolute hatred of the world showing on his face. He immediately went to pour himself a cup of the strongest coffee they had. He sat at a small table by the window, glaring outside at the sunlight.

"Someone looks agitated." Alfred laughed, moving to sit next to him. He pulled out the sugar canister and dumped way too much into his own coffee. "Mmmn, perfect.

"There should be a law so that no one has to wake up before 7 A.M." Lovino yawned and laid his head down on the table, stirring his coffee continuously. "How are you so awake?"

"I dunno... I think I got so little sleep last night I'm getting my second wind, Ahahaha~!" He laughed.

Lovino tiredly chuckled a bit before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. It was about time to open, and he always hated dealing with customers as irate as he was…

"Why don't I work the front counter today Lovi?" Alfred asked, knowing that Lovino's pay would get docked if he was rude to the customers.

Lovino sighed in relief. "Yes, god, thank you." He stood up, took both of their cups, and headed toward the kitchen with new found energy.

Alfred smiled. For some weird reason, he found satisfaction whenever he could make his male co-worker happy. It must be because he loved helping everyone. Yeah, that had to be it.

Lovino could say that for the first time, he was almost happy at work. He was enjoying his alone time in the kitchen, sneaking grateful glances at his coworker, reminding himself to thank Alfred after work.

Alfred had a pretty tough day at work, doing a job and a half, filling in for stuff that he knew his co-worker wouldn't want to do. He didn't know why he cared so much, but he did. He was sweating when his shift ended. Some of the workers were off that day, so it was just them and the boss, which is why it was so strenuous.

Lovino left the kitchen with a small smile on his face, actually relaxed after a work day. He brought out a small plate with a slice of Alfred's favorite cake, and a cup of black coffee, and set them down in front of the tired blond. "Thanks for today."

Alfred's eyes lit up. "Of course! It was no big deal!" Alfred said, smiling widely, even that looking a bit tired. "I'm glad you could relax," he said sweetly. "You looked kinda tired, so I figured you needed it!" He said, laughing. But even that sounded kind of strained.

Lovino gave him a coarse look. "Are YOU okay? You seem more out of it than usual..."

"Nah, I'm fine!" He smiled again. "Just wanted to help a brother out, ya know?" He laughed, coughing a little. "I just need to sit down for a sec..." he said.

Lovino sat down with his own coffee at the table, a small worried look on his face. "You know, you didn't have to do that."

"It was no big deal!" He smiled, resting his head on his hand. "You looked tired, and I wanted to help! Like a hero, I guess!" He spouted, still smiling.

Lovino blushed a bit and looked away. What was this idiot doing? He was obviously overworked to begin with... "Look, just don't work yourself too hard, alright?"

"It's fine... I've got a lot of energy..." He said, taking a sip of the coffee and a bite of cake. "This is really good! Thank you.." He said, devouring it.

"No problem, it was the least I could do." Lovino was getting a little pissed at the idiot in front of him, acting all strong like that. He was visibly exhausted and he was playing it of like it was nothing!

"I've still gotta clean up the back rooms a little, so you can go on home if you want," Alfred said, shrugging.

"Thanks again." He smiled.

Lovino stood, shaking his head. "You sit here and take a break, I'll go clean the back rooms. I won't hear another word about it." He didn't wait for a reply before turning and heading into the back.

"Wha-!" He called after him. Then he huffed. "I could have done that!" He said to himself, loud enough for Lovino to hear.

* * *

Lovino rolled his eyes and spent the next hour cleaning the cafe, only to find Alfred still sitting out front when he was finished. "What are you still doing here? You could have gone home."

"I was waiting for you. Like I could leave you here, that was my job in the first place, you didn't have to do it..." He said, looking up at him from where he had been dozing off while playing Angry Birds.

"Well the register was my job today, so I repaid you. Quit being so stubborn." Lovino waved his hand in a beckoning motion. "It's time to close. It's past eleven now."

Alfred made a face and then looked outside, seeing how dark it was. "Hey... quick question..." he asked awkwardly. "Around whereabouts do you live?"

Lovino shot him a puzzled look. "Not far, I live in the big house next to the park...why?"

"Do you mind..." Alfred looked away and stared at a painting intently before continuing. "Do you mind…walking me home? I'm scared of the...dark..." He said the last word very quietly.

Lovino let out a gentle smile, because he knew his brother had the same problem. "Sure. It's just another thing I can do to repay you."

"No no... You don't need to repay me. It's fine. I just... think of this as maybe a favor?" He asked quietly.

Lovino smiled and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Sure. Now show me the way."

Alfred nodded happily. "Thank so much~" he said. He was so happy he gave Lovino a big, unexpected hug. "Yeah, it's right around there too!" He said happily.

Lovino was taken by surprise at the hug. "Okay then..." he was silent on the walk to Alfred's house, still feeling awkward about the hug that probably meant nothing. Stupid American.

An owl hooted in the distance and Alfred freaked out, grabbing Lovino's hand and squeezing it, terrified.

Lovino blushed and gently squeezed back. "It's just an owl idiota. Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden? Where's that brave hero from earlier?"

"I... I... I'm still brave...I just.." Alfred stuttered out defensively. Just then, a black cat ran across their feet. Alfred bristled up immediately. He jumped up, grabbing Lovino in a hug. "A-Aaaah!"

Lovino stiffened at the sudden hug, rolling his eyes. "It's just a cat. Still brave, huh?" He patted the other on the head.

"Y-Yeah! I couldn't be the hero if I got scared of something so easily!" Alfred mumbled into Lovino's neck, not letting go of him because of sheer terror. The owl hooted again and Alfred held him tighter, trembling.

Lovino sighed and gently pushed Alfred off, getting on his knees and hooking his hands behind his back. "Here, get on."

"I...I'm fine, I'm just-" he said, trying to protest. A bird cawed very close to them, and he jumped on his back in terror. "I'm...I'm okay...I'm _strong_..." He said, tears betraying him as they fell and landed on Lovino's neck. Never before had a such a sentence been said in such complete irony and juxtaposition. But somehow, even in that, it was beautiful.

Lovino held tight to Alfred and was silent the rest of the way home. Once they reached Alfred's doorstep, Lovino gently placed him down on the steps. "There we go, nice and safe at home." He smiled softly.

Alfred hugged him around the neck. "Thank you..." He said, his face buried in Lovino's neck. "You didn't have to do this, you know..." He mumbled, a stray tear or two falling. He was still trembling. "I'm..." He pulled away, looking down. "I'm sorry for putting you out so much tonight. I wanted to help you out today.." He said, embarrassed.

Lovino chuckled and ran a hand through Alfred's hair. "Hey, I wanted to do it, it's no big deal. If you ever need anything, I'm almost always home." He gave a soft smile and turned, walking down the steps.

"Okay..." he said, smiling. "Thanks again... but for the future, if you need a hero... I'm always here too!" He called down the stairs after him. "See you tomorrow!" He waved, smiling wide enough to light up New York after dark.

Lovino put up a hand and continued his walk, a small smile on his face. When he got home, he immediately went to bed, actually sad about the weekend coming up.

* * *

 **A/N I _MAY OR MAY NOT_ be completely procrastinating updating Splatter by doing this fic.. I'm sorry guys! Don't be upset! I'll get there soon!**

 **Poor babu Alfred is adorable. I just want to snuggle him…**


	3. Cosplay and Kisses

**A/N Hey Guys! Sorry this took so long, but it took a TON of Editing. I like the way it turned out. Next chapter will contain sex, just as a preliminary warning.**

 **Also, Feli! Yay!  
**

 **Also, this chapter is pretty much the two of them being all stuttery and blushy and just adorable lovable dorks in general. The dorky love in this chapter just about destroyed my heart. I love it so much.**

 **Anyways, I'll shut up. Just have fun reading, okay?**

* * *

Alfred knocked on Lovino's door, suddenly kind of nervous. He actually lost his nerve and set the bag of coffee on the doorstep, going to run away. It was still early in the morning on Saturday. He made it off the porch and was on the walkway when the door opened behind him.

"Ve? Can I help you, signore?" A boy a bit shorter than Lovino with auburn hair was standing in the doorway.

Alfred paused, caught in the walkway. "Ah... hey!" He said, turning around and awkwardly waving. "I'm Alfred...I go to work with Lovino... Do I have the wrong house? " he asked, awkwardly standing in the yard.

"Ah... okay..." He said, going up to the door. He picked up the little coffee bag on his way in. "I didn't know Lovino had a brother," he said, taking off his shoes as he entered the house.

"He doesn't talk about me much, he only does it to keep me safe. Please, take a seat." Feliciano motioned toward the two couches in the large living room. "I'll go wake Romano now~" He happily trotted up the stairs toward his brothers room.

"Romano? Is that his middle name?" Alfred wondered to himself as he sat at the table quietly and waited.

There was a big rustle downstairs and the sound of a couple of things breaking, and Feliciano was coming back down the stairs. "Roma will be down in a second. Would you like a drink or something, mister...I'm sorry, I never got your name. My name is Feliciano, you can call me Feli."

"Ah... It's Alfred... Alfred Fredrick Jones... It's nice to meet you Feli. And I'm fine, I had some coffee before I left the house..." He said.

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, Alfred."

Not even a minute after Feli disappeared into the kitchen, Lovino came walking down the stairs, adjusting his newly put-on tie. "I wasn't expecting you Alfred, what brings you to my home?"

Al laughed a little nervously. "You look fancy." He said, smiling a little. "We ah... we got a new coffee product that I ordered... I thought you might... wanna try it..." He said.

"Fancy? It's common to wear things like this in my country." He walked over and sat on the couch next to Alfred. "What kind of coffee?"

"It's Arabian." He said, showing him the bag. "Do you want to try it out?"

"Sure. Feli, could you heat up a kettle for us?!" Lovino called to the kitchen.

"Of course, Roma~!" was the response a moment later.

Lovino sighed and sat back, throwing an arm over the back of the couch and closing his eyes.

"I take it you just woke up?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah. Long night." He rubbed his hair, absentmindedly twisting the curl at the front of his hair. Feliciano came trotting in a couple minutes later with a tea tray packed full with a kettle, some cups, and even a couple of snacks. "Now, Feli, why do you always work so hard? If I had needed food, I would have asked for it," Lovino stood and took the tray from his brother.

Alfred smiled at the scene before him. "It's okay, I totally understand. I NEVER wake up before 12 on Saturday's," He laughed, not taking the time to notice that it was only 8 right now, and he had gotten up early just to come over and see Lovino.

Lovino poured the hot water into the cups, mixing in some new coffee from the bag. "Thanks for thinking of me. It was a nice gesture." He took a sip and smiled widely, staring down at the cup. "This is amazing."

"Good, I'm really glad you like it!" He said, smiling widely. It probably made him quite a bit happier than it really should have. "I wanted you to be the first to try it, since you... helped me out the other night... It was... really cool of you..." He said, looking down and blushing a little.

Lovino blushed as well. "It was nothing...I kind of enjoyed it..." He said, looking into his cup.

He looked up, red-faced. "Y-you did?" He asked, getting even redder.

"Yeah...It was a bit fun, and I barely ever get to talk to you, so..." Lovino continued sipping his coffee.

"Oh, well, that's cool then..." He said quietly. "We should ah... we should talk more then..." Alfred said, his hands tightening around his own cup.

"Yeah...so...that would be nice..." The two sat in silence through the awkward moment and continued sipping their coffee. "So..." Lovino spoke up. "Are you doing anything else today?"

"Ah well... I got invited to this festival thing but I didn't really wanna go alone... It sounds really really really really really fun... But I need someone else to come with... so I guess I don't get to go..." He said, making a cute pouty face.

Lovino cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "Well...I could go with you...if you wanted..."

He looked up. "You... you would come with me?" He asked hopefully.

Lovino nodded with a small smile. "Sure, I never really had any plans for today. I've never been to a classic festival, either."

"Well it's not exactly a classic festival... It's more of a... meeting of people who share... similar interests..." He said, looking down.

"That's fine, too. Just as long as I get to spend some time with you, I suppose," Lovino smiled at Alfred.

"That's great! You don't have a problem with... dressing up... do you?" He asked.

"Dressing up?" Lovino sounded a bit skeptical.

"Ah... yeah..." He said quietly. "Everyone that goes to the festival wears certain costumes... kind of like at Halloween..." He said, in way of explanation.

"Okay. That sounds fun, I'd love to go with you, Alfred."

He smiled brightly. "Yay!" I know the perfect costume for you!" He said, nearly jumping up and down in his seat.

"Okay. So when are we going?" Lovino finished his coffee and set the cup on the tray.

"Well... We should go to my place so you can watch some videos about how your character acts... then we can get changed into our costumes!" He said, excitedly.

"Alright. Feli, I'm going out!" He stood up, straightening his tie and running his hand through his hair.

Al smiled. "Come on!" He said, laughing happily.

Lovino followed Alfred to his house, a bit excited to see what his coworker had planned.

"Do you watch Superhero movies?" He asked, as they got to his driveway.

"Oh, yeah, I watch them with Feli all the time. Did you have something in mind?" Lovino asked.

He smiled. "That's awesome! Have you seen the Spiderman movies? That's what you are going to dress up as!" He said, super excited.

Lovino smiled. "That sounds wonderful. So you have the costume already?"

"Yeah~" He said, smiling. "It's an older costume of mine, so I kind of outgrew it. It's too small for me now, but it would probably fit you perfectly," he explained. "Also, I'm going as Deadpool, have you heard of him?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course I have. This is going to be pretty fun, Alfred."

Alfred got really excited then. He had never had anyone want to go with him to something like this before. "You're really awesome you know... I've never met someone like you before..." He said, smiling a genuinely happy, big smile.

"What do you mean? I'm just like any other person..." Lovino blushed and scratched his nose, embarrassed.

"Ah... It's just... most people wouldn't want to come with me... or dress up... or actually seem happy with spending a day with me... most people think I'm too annoying to hang out with..." He said, getting quieter with every word.

"You do go a bit over the top sometimes, but you're a pretty nice person, Alfred." Lovino placed a hand on his shoulder.

Alfred's eyes went wide. "You... you really think that?" He asked, scared to believe it.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Should I not like you or something?"

"N-not really. No one does," Alfred said, unlocking the door.

"Well then they're just jerks." Lovino opened the door for Alfred, walking in behind him and closing the door. "People do not need to judge by such simple things."

Alfred's house was surprisingly neat. The walls were cream and the furniture was white with accents of... tangerine? It was well done though. Alfred took his shoes off at the door, a habit he had picked up from an old friend.

Lovino did the same, following the blond the best he could. "So, when do we need to leave?"

"Ah... we have about an hour before we need to get dressed, so..."

"Well, what do you wanna do to kill some time?" Lovino asked, plopping down on Alfred's couch.

"I dunno..." He said, sitting on the cushion next to Lovino. "I didn't really have anything planned, I didn't think you were going to know who the characters were, so I was gonna show you them... But I guess since we don't have to do that... we can... get to know each other better?" He said, half-consciously scooting a little closer.

Lovino blushed a bit, confused by Alfred's words but slightly intrigued. He glanced at the blond, hoping to get an answer. "What do you mean by that?"

He blushed lightly. "Ah... I dunno... it's just... we slave at that little Spanish coffee shop every day, so we don't get a chance to be together and just be... us." He said, not meaning to make it seem like a mushy, couple-y sentence, though that is what it came across as.

"Us? What does that mean, Alfred?" Lovino felt his heart begin to speed up at the sudden closeness.

He blushed a little. Damn, why did he feel all weird all of the sudden? His stomach was churning. "E-English, you know? Us means... you and me..." He said, looking away.

Lovino's face was red by the time Alfred looked at him. "You and me, huh? That does sound kind of nice..."

"Yeah..." He said, setting his hand down next to Lovino's on the couch cushion. He wasn't sure why his stomach felt all fluttery, but it did. He looked up at him, not thinking about what his words entailed. "Yeah... we'll be together all day today, but there will be other people around... for now, for this hour... we're all alone..." he said, looking down.

Lovino gulped and took a shuddery breath, his hand moving a bit closer toward Alfred's. He kept taking sideways glances at the other man, worried about what to do. Does Alfred have some sort of feelings for him? The question was eating at the back of his mind.

"So um..." Alfred said, blushing heavily, though he had no idea why... "If you uh... have any idea... about what we can do to... entertain ourselves... for the next hour... you can... tell me..." He said, looking away quietly. Gosh, why was he so _awkward_?

Lovino was internally screaming at this point. "Well...I have something...in mind that we could...maybe try..." He was shaking at this point.

"What is it?" Alfred asked, looking up at him with little sparkles in his eyes. He didn't know what Lovino was planning, but he seemed like a smart guy, so whatever he was planning must not be too bad. It must be a pretty cool idea.

Lovino took a deep breath. "Close your eyes, it's a surprise."

"Hmm?" Alfred asked, confused. "Ah, okay...?" He said, closing his eyes.

Lovino gulped again, slowly leaning toward Alfred, shaking even more. He closed his eyes as well and gently placed his lips on Alfred's, holding his breath.

Alfred's eyes snapped open. Somehow, that was the last thing he had expected. "Mm?" He asked quietly, against his lips. He didn't love it, but he didn't hate it, he was just... very confused. He sat there, not pulling away or kissing back.

Lovino pulled away after a minute, not looking at Alfred. He slowly scooted away, his face down and burning red, shaking worse than ever.

Alfred sat stock still for a minute, not sure what to do. "That was...uhhhmm…" He swallowed. "Lovino….was that on purpose?" He asked.

Lovino curled up slightly. "Yeah..." he whispered.

"oh." was all Alfred said, face turning red. After a moment... he said, "I'm uh... I'm not gay..." He said, as way of apology.

Lovino sighed, his eyes stinging. "Yeah, I figured that…uh...It's...It's a good luck charm from home to use on a close friend." He sat up with a big smile on his face directed at Alfred. "Because we're friends, right?"

Alfred blinked, really confused. "I... yeah. We're... close friends. Really close..." He whispered. Of course they were close, they had been coworkers all summer. They spent almost every day together. So of course he didn't know why his heart started beating faster and faster… "Lo... Lovino..." He said quietly.

Lovino's smile faltered. "Yes, Alfred?" For some reason, he was still really nervous, and Alfred seemed a bit strange. "Is everything alright?"

Alfred looked up suddenly, after deliberating something in his head a minute. He scooted closer to him on the couch. "I... uhm..." He started.

After an awkward moment more, he took Lovino by the shoulders and kissed him back, his eyes shut tightly and his heart fluttering a mile a minute. He kissed him for a long moment, throwing all of his courage into the kiss. After a minute or two, he broke away. "Umm… Luck..." He whispered. "Since... we're so close now…" He tacked on.

Lovino put on a big smile and nodded. "Y-Yeah!" His heart was pounding against his chest as he realized Alfred's hands were still on his shoulders.

Alfred's grip on him tightened. "So uhm..." He asked, looking down. "What other sort of good luck charms do they have where you come from? I... wouldn't want you to be unlucky... since I care about you... as a friend and stuff... you know..." He said, face red.

Lovino couldn't think of a response, his mind had begun to shut down. He took shaky breaths as he stared blankly at Alfred. "Uhm...we could just...keep doing that..."

"O-okay..." Alfred said, scooting closer again. "Just... um…does it matter how hard it is? Like... Do you get more luck by pressing harder, or is it like, whatever?" He asked, face burning. "Just cause, luck, you know. Would rather get, uh, the most I can," He asked awkwardly.

Lovino blushed more. "Uhm...I guess...the more passion you put into it the more luck you have?" Merde, that sounded stupid. Alfred surely wasn't gonna buy that load of garbage.

"Ah, okay. That actually makes a lot of sense..." Alfred said, hands shaking a lot. "We should ah, try to get as much luck as possible then, right?" He asked. "so that good stuff happens when we go to the convention..." He said.

Lovino gulped. "Y-yeah..." He couldn't look Alfred in the eye, he was so embarrassed.

Alfred moved his hands slowly up his shoulders to his neck, till he was cradling the back of his head, leaning forward and starting him out with a gentle kiss.

Lovino held his breath and slowly kissed back, bringing his hands up to rest on Alfred's upper arms.

Alfred broke away a little and kissed again, being a little more forceful.

Lovino couldn't help himself and let out a soft moan, running his hands up into Alfred's hair and pulling a bit.

Alfred shivered a little bit as Lovino's hand got awfully close to his cowlick. He didn't know why, but he had always been sensitive there... He kept their lips together, because even though he was most definitely _not gay_ , it must be the feeling of good luck that was coursing throughout his body...

Lovino wrapped the curl at the front of the blonde's head around his finger, stroking it gently. If it was anything like his, he knew what kind of reaction he would get. His tongue slipped out and gently prodded at Alfred's lower lip. He honestly couldn't stop himself at this point, something inside him rearing its head.

Alfred's eyes fluttered open for a moment and his grip tightened. He groaned in the back of his throat. He didn't know what was going on, but his mouth opened in surprise. He knew it was sensitive, but _this_ feeling had never happened before when someone touched his curl. He felt dizzy, but didn't want to stop. He leaned backwards, pulling Lovino with him accidentally, slipping and falling so that Lovino was on top of Alfred on the couch.

Lovino let his tongue slowly explore Alfred's mouth, his free hand moving out of his hair and rubbing small circles into his chest. The groan made him shudder and went straight to his groin as he accidentally grinded down onto Alfred after the fall. His head was foggy and he didn't care at all, he just wanted to continue the feeling he had flowing through him.

Alfred didn't know what to do about the electricity spreading through his body. He felt sparks fly up from different places as they made contact with Lovino's body. It was like all of his neurons were being stimulated at once. He let him into his mouth, not hating the feeling. He pulled away from the kiss to breathe, his head spinning.

Lovino stared down at Alfred as he pulled away to breathe, full blown lust and adoration in his eyes. Damn, this was not good, but he didn't want to stop.

"This... is this still... a good luck charm?" he asked, unsure. He touched Lovino's cheeks and looked him in the eyes.

Lovino stared right back with a small smile. "Si...I think it's working, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah... my belly feels all fluttery, like I'm nervous, but my heart feels like good stuff is happening..." he said, flushing and turning away.

Lovino chuckled a bit and glanced at the clock across the room. Shit, the convention. Besides, it was better to stop now, before he let himself get carried away and something regrettable happened. If they didn't stop now…

"It's still early, but I think we should go ahead and get ready," He slowly removed himself from on top of Alfred, standing and holding out a hand to help the boy up.

Alfred swallowed and let his heart start to calm down. Good grief, what the hell was he doing? With his coworker of all people? His older coworker. Geez, why was he all worked up over this?

"Th-That's cool. I'm gonna actually eat first before I get my costume on though. You want anything?" He managed to calm his pounding heart, but his voice still shook a little.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for the offer." He stretched a bit before plopping back down and sitting in the same position he was in back at home.

Alfred laughed and went to the kitchen. He ate quickly then went to get all his costume makeup, putting it on in the other room so his face looked like it was covered in terrible burns.

Lovino began changing into the costume Alfred had laid out for him on the back of the couch. He blushed a bit at the tightness, but decided he could deal with it before laying back down on the couch once he was fully dressed.

Alfred put his Deadpool mask on over the makeup, thinking it might be funny to surprise him with it at some point, scare him or something.

Lovino had drifted off on the couch, his face still without the mask, however, because it was just a bit uncomfortable. He figured Alfred would wake him up when it was time to go anyway, so he relaxed a bit too much.

Alfred came up to Lovino with the mask on and took his hands... kissing him through the mask to wake him up. Cause ya' know. Luck.

Lovino slowly opened his eyes, greeted by the sight of the costume mask in front of him. "Oh, are you ready to go?"

He kissed the hand through the mask once again and then nodded. "I'm gonna call you Peter now, and you gotta call me Wade, K?" He said, the corners of the mask twitching upwards to show that he was smiling.

Lovino nodded. "Sure thing Al- I mean...Wade." He chuckled and stood, stretching again, a bit enjoying the feeling of the costume stretching over his muscles.

He smiled again. "Peter, do we get one last good luck charm? Or does one of us have to hang upside down like some bat-man or something to do it now?" He asked, in his best impression voice.

Lovino rolled his eyes and gently lifted the bottom half of the mask away from Alfred's face, exposing his lips. "Wouldn't want anyone finding us out, Wade. Better settle for this."

Alfred smiled, when he pulled up the mask it was going to expose the gore on his face. He waited to see his reaction.

Lovino jumped back, startled. Under the portion of the mask he lifted up were severe burns on Alfred's face. "Che diavolo?!" He jumped back a couple of feet.

The eerie face grinned, then turned into a giggle, which became a laugh, which became a huge fit of laughter, one that had Alfred spinning around and falling down laughing. He took off the mask, revealing the rest of his face, which was equally hideous and scarred. He even put on a bald cap and decorated it. When he finally stopped laughing, he said in his regular, Alfred-voice, "It's stage makeup dude... Wade Wilson has a terrible skin condition underneath his mask... I put it on in case I had to take off my mask!" He said, laughing loudly again.

Lovino sighed in relief and giggled a bit. "You ass...you got me with that one." He stepped back closer to Alfred. "You still want that last good luck charm, Wade? Or was scaring me half to death good enough for you?"

He smiled again. "Scaring you to death was awesome, but I totally think it would piss off all of your fangirls if I kissed you, so I'm gonna take you up on that offer, Peter," Alfred laughed loudly, pulling Lovino closer.

Lovino laughed, suddenly very shy. Alfred had a new forwardness that he actually liked, and he looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"Something wrong?" Alfred asked. He looked down. "It really is just makeup..." He mumbled. "I get it though... too gross for a good luck charm..." He said, pouting a little.

Lovino looked up and quickly placed a soft kiss to Alfred's lips. "I think you look just fine."

He smiled again. "Oh good, you had me worried there for a bit, bro." He laughed a little. "So... if we leave now, we'll get there a half-hour early... What do you wanna do?" He asked.

Lovino blushed a bit more. "I don't know...Is there anything you had in mind?"

"Ah... I dunno..." He said. "We could, ah, practice our characters some more?" He suggested.

Lovino chuckled in reply. "Well, how do you suggest we do that, Wade? Another one of your stupid ideas?"

"Hmm, let me put our big brain to work," Al said, making a thinking pose. After 3 minutes, he said, "Let's make chimichangas !"

Lovino facepalmed. "We don't have time for that, you dolt. Good suggestion, though."

He pouted. "Dang it. well, what do you think, Peter 'oh apparently the amazing Spiderman?" He asked.

"I don't know, why don't you try to over-take me like you always do?" Lovino was pushing it, he knew both Alfred and Wade liked a challenge.

"Overtake you? That's so easy!" He said, pulling a huge {Fake} gun from his back and waving it around. He pointed it at Lovino, grinning widely.

"Come on, on your knees, I'll totally show all the fangirls which one of us is really the Seme!" He laughed loudly.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "You and your guns, that's totally cheating!" He played along anyway and knelt in front of Alfred. "Alright, Mr. Seme, now what?"

Alfred laughed. "Now stand back up and put your hands behind your head," He commanded.

Lovino complied, flexing a little as he did with a small smirk.

"Now put your right foot in." Alfred said, smiling.

Lovino lifted an eyebrow and complied. "What are you planning?"

He smiled. "Now put your right foot out," He said, smiling and waving the gun at him. "Do it now!"

Lovino burst out into laughter, holding onto his stomach. "There is no way I'm doing that!"

"Come on... you gotta do it! I'll make you pay if you don't!" Alfred yelled.

Lovino looked up at him, suddenly completely serious. "Make me pay then." He wasn't laughing anymore.

Alfred paused. "P-Peter...?" he asked, unsure.

Lovino didn't blink. "Yes, Wade?"

He stared for a moment, uncomprehending. Then he reached over and grabbed Lovino's costume by the front, pointing the gun at him. "I will shoot you." He said, aiming at his head.

"Oh please, you're too much of a softie. Try me." There was a small grin on his face.

He held the gun steady for a moment more, then pulled the trigger. A small " _Ploing_ ~" sound happened as a little rubber nerf dart hit Lovino square in the forehead and stuck on by its suction cup, bouncing up and down.

Lovino blinked for a minute before bursting out into laughter, falling on the floor. "You _dick_!" He laughed.

"What! I said I would do it and I did, so there!" He said, sticking out his tongue and waving it at him.

Lovino grinned and reached out, grabbing Alfred's leg and tripping him, pulling him down into the floor next to him.

"Owchhhh!" Alfred whined, landing next to him hard. "That was dirty! I was supposed to punish you!" He pouted.

"Well you're not doing it good enough! You need to do better!" He came back with.

"Well what do you expect me to do?! Show me how to properly punish someone then, if you're _soooo_ smart about these things..." Alfred said, pouting, still laying spread-eagle on the floor.

Big mistake, Alfred. Lovino pounced on top of him, sliding a leg between his and pinning his arms beside his head. "You've just punished yourself, sir."

"Wha... hah?" Alfred stuttered, confused. "What do you... mean?" He asked, confused. Not being able to use his arms was a punishment? I guess that made sense…

Lovino didn't hesitate to lean down and press a hard kiss to Alfred's lips.

Alfred blinked a bunch. When Lovi pulled away after a moment, He huffed out, "how is... good luck... a punishment...?" He said, very out of breath.

"Because you're about to be getting a whole lot of it." Lovino pulled the bald cap off of Alfred's head and wrapped his finger around the boy's curl again before going in for another kiss.

Alfred's eyes widened. "A-agh... Wha-" His words smothered by the other's mouth. He felt like his loins had caught on fire, and he wasn't sure what was going on, but it didn't feel disgusting... It didn't feel disgusting at all.

Lovino took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. He couldn't stop himself this time, not that he really wanted to.

"mmmghgh" Alfred said into his mouth. His chest and stomach were full of fluttery weirdness that he didn't understand. He opened his mouth wider to speak, but felt his eyes flutter closed when he felt the warm sensation start to take over.

Lovino slowly began undoing the buckles and straps on Alfred's costume. Every part of his mind was screaming _wait_ , but his body said _screw_ _it_. Once the front of the suit was open, he began running his free hand over Alfred's chest and stomach.

Alfred lost himself in the touches for a moment, waking up a little at the caresses. Lovino's hands felt really soft, and-wait, thinking his hands were soft didn't make him gay, did it? Of course not! There's no way it could, since they were just friends and all... just.. friends… wow, this made him feel good all over.

He moaned when Lovino pulled on his cowlick again. That was just... the good luck flowing through his whole body. Right? Because... the luck made him feel really... really... really good. "Lov...ino!" He gasped, pulling away a little to breathe. "I feel... really lucky right now..." He said, panting.

"Good. That's really good." Lovino began to move his mouth lower and began kissing Alfred's neck.

He moaned a little, his hips bucking by themselves a little. "Lo...vi...nnnnnggghh.." He mumbled, his brain going blank. He really didn't understand the way his body was reacting, or why, all he knew was that it felt so very right.

Lovino bit down on his pulse point, sucking to make a mark and then moving down lower, licking and kissing at Alfred's chest.

"Haaaaahhh?" He asked, groaning, uncomprehending. His body was very confused. "It's.. good..." He said, eyes screwed shut, body trembling.

Lovino sat up, straddling Alfred. "Hey...where's your bedroom?"

"First...door on the...left. Why?" Alfred asked, confused.

"Excellent." Lovino picked Alfred up bridal style and plodded to his room, setting him down on the bed and immediately shutting and locking the door.

"What's... going on? What are we… gonna do?" He asked, mind hazy but willing to try more things that felt good.

"Trust me, I'm sure you'll like it. If you don't, I'll stop, okay?" Lovino made his way over to the bed, stripping off the top half of the spandex costume in the process. In the back of his mind he was a bit self-conscious about all of his scars, but that was a problem for another time.

"O...okay..." he mumbled quietly. "I...I trust you..." He mumbled quietly, laying back on the bed.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And so that's a good place to stop for now. What did you think? Is it progressing well? We're always open to suggestions and would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Also, for all of you Spideypool shippers out there, you're welcome. We just couldn't resist!~~**

 **TILL NEXT TIME**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
